<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hostage by Lyv3Wyr3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655285">Hostage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyv3Wyr3/pseuds/Lyv3Wyr3'>Lyv3Wyr3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And rock doesn't fit that description, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have the worst headache, I just like soft songs when I write, I promise I dont listen to pop, Kisses, No Angst, Yet another fic based on a song, bad use of song lyrics, but theres not really anything about the plot in here, connor cant get the reader off of his mind, connor is in love, connor likes to be touched, connor needs to deviate, its not the best fic but oh well, no beta we die like men, oh yeah this is prepacifist ending, self indulgent, so this is rushed, the reader is very touchy, the software instabilities are strong with this one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyv3Wyr3/pseuds/Lyv3Wyr3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor couldn’t answer. All he could think about is the relationship that he was sure the pair had had. Was it really possible… for a human and an android to fall in love?</p><p> </p><p>…. Was it really possible for him to feel the same way as him?</p><p> </p><p>!^Software instability^!</p><p>!^Software instability^!</p><p>!^Software instability^!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hostage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>!^Software instability^!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) sat staring at her computer, absentmindedly sipping her coffee. Not even noticing the pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at her. Connor did his best to ignore the multiple warnings his system was sending him as he looked away, seemingly struggling to tear his gaze from the (h/c) haired girl. Connors L.E.D. flickered from red back to yellow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay, Connor?” She asked, not looking up from her computer. His L.E.D. finally settled on blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, Lieutenant,” he said with a polite nod. She finally looked at him, flashing him a sweet smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure bud? You seem kind of… I don’t even know how to describe it. You just aren’t acting like yourself,” she placed a hand on his. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re okay?” he looked to their hands, humming when he realized just how much he enjoyed the warmth on his synthetic hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m quite fine, Lieutenant,” he stated once again. The girl shrugged her head and took another sip of her beverage, a bit of the brown liquid dripping down onto her ruby red lips…</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>!!^Software instability^!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A dry chuckle came from across the room. “Ah! What did you do to em? He looks like a lovesick puppy!” Hank teased gesturing to Connor while earning a small giggle from (Y/N).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tease the poor boy Hank,” she chastized halfheartedly. Hank plopped down at his desk and started going through some files on it, a string of curses flying out of his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just sat down now we gotta go investigate some messed up case across town,” he said rubbing his temple, already fed up with today (and it was only 10:00 am.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oof,” she replied. “You two have fun with that,” after waving and giving a quick goodbye the two of them were off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Connor,” said the gruff detective with a nod of his head. Connor nodded and followed him out of the door, steps stiff and fitting that of an android. They both entered the car and shut the doors behind them. Hank started the engine to the car and they were off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes into the ride Hank noticed Connor had been quiet. “Ah, I’m going to regret this, but you’re quiet Connor. What’s gotten into you?” He asked, alternating his gaze from the road to Connor occasionally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Odd,” he began, “Lieutenant (L/N) asked the same thing,” Connor noted with a tilt of his head. “I did not detect anything strange in my behavior.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For god’s sake Con, you’re so quiet! Normally you’d be yappin’ about the case and pressing for details.” The android took a moment to think, tilting his head slightly to the side as he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose my behavior is abnormal,” Connor commented, yellow L.E.D. spinning. He ran a diagnostic. Everything came back normal. No test found anything out of place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank scoffed. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>swear</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you’re malfunctionin’,” Hank began. He didn’t really like the idea of Connor being replaced again. Or worse… him being shot or beat to death at a crime scene. The old man thought back to the last time he saw Connor bleeding out, dying in his eyes… </span>
  <em>
    <span>right in front of him…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor sensed the older detectives unease. “Don’t worry detective. I am fine. I ran a few tests and nothing seems out of order,” he reassured with a kind smile. The other male scoffed. Said something along the lines of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘m not upset</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ or ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>effin androids</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. Connor didn’t quite hear him. His mind was elsewhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To tell the truth, his mind was thinking back to the young female detective who had been watching him for Hank while he got breakfast. He was thinking about the way her hair color perfectly complimented her skin. How her (e/c) eyes scanned the screen, her lips moving slightly as she read the words on her computer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And more than anything he was thinking about how she looked over at him then away quickly once she realized he was staring, cheeks tinted that enticing pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>!^Software Instability^!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Connor!” Hank’s exclamation of his name brought him out of his trance. He slightly jerked his mechanical body and looked to the detective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I was thinking of something,” he said getting out of the car and shutting it behind him while feeling something akin to embarrassment. Hank huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever,” he said with a swipe of his hand. He began walking in the house and Connor, after adjusting his tie, began following after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked in and saw the room, blood and blueblood splattered on nearly every wall and surface. Two bodies laid on the ground, one android one human. Connor bent down to the ground and Hank, knowing what was going to happen next, turned around. The android identified the human as a woman in her mid 30’s by the blood pooled on the ground. Sarah Barns. A healthy woman who worked as a therapist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She worked at a mental health facility,” he commented Maybe the Deviant was owned by one of her patients. He continued searching. He turned to the android. Unlike most of the other ones he saw that had deviated this one seemed to not suffer from any damages made by the owner before the initial fight and eventual murder. He looked towards the walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was odd, to say the least. There were areas of blood and blueblood, but not both. The blood was mostly on the farthest wall from the door, whereas the blueblood was everywhere. It seemed the human had been stabbed, a telltale sign being the stabwound. She had fallen to the floor and that was the end of it. She slowly bled out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That still doesn’t explain the blueblood or her own body. There were signs of struggle everywhere, knocked over tables, broken chairs, but no bruises or abrasions on her body. Other than the gash in her side she was clean. Even hitting the android would leave marks on her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The android, however, was covered in dents and cuts, as if it had been cut and hit by something hard and strong several times. What’s even stranger was the way the bodies were laying. The android at with the knife in its thirum pump with the deceased human in its lap, blue blood staining her hands. There was also a trace of blueblood leading out of the room, which he assumed was another deviants. Connor had enough clues to deconstruct what had happened. He did it multiple times, and each time had the same outcome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It seemed that the deviant had died trying to protect the female. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to approach the android once more, but it rigidly stuck its arm out to him, the other one cradling the humans head once again, the sparkly gold ring on his left ring finger soaked in a mix of red and blue liquid. That’s when he noticed the ring on her own finger, perfectly matching the male androids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S- tay away from Sarah-h-h-h,” its deep voice tried to say before the last of its life drained from it, permanently gone now. Connor had a hard time processing it. Weren’t deviants supposed to be bad? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He died tryin’ to protect her, didn’t he?” Hank asked as he walked over to him, hands on his hips. Connor nodded causing Hank to shake his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well where’s the other one?” Connor couldn’t answer. All he could think about is the relationship that he was sure the pair had had. Was it really possible… for a human and an android to fall in love?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…. Was it really possible for him to feel the same way as him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>!^Software instability^!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>!^Software instability^!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>!^Software instability^!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor felt himself get stressed, his thirum pump starting to go crazy. He felt a hand on his shoulder and a deep rough voice in his ear which is the only thing that pulled him out of it. “I’m going to go find the deviant!” He exclaimed as he turned to go follow the trail.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They had captured the deviant who killed the android and his owner. He was questioned and then deactivated, the same as always. Still though, Connor couldn’t stop thinking about the case. More accurately, he couldn’t stop thinking about the android and human who were, from what he could tell, married. It was now 9:00 at night and Hank had fallen asleep at his desk. Normally when this happened Connor would wake him up and escort him to bed, but tonight he was too absorbed in his thoughts to think clearly. Most other people had already left… all except one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Con,” a sweet voice greeted him, his eyes opened instantly. He’d recognize that voice anywhere. He glanced over at her, suddenly feeling that odd strange feeling again. “Hank said you haven’t been acting normal… Are you okay bud?” She asked, placing her hand on his again and taking a seat in his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> His lips parted slightly as he realized how close he was to her. He’d only have to move his hand a couple of inches to be touching her leg. Without him noticing he closed his eyes and imagined how nice the warmth would feel against his cold synthetic skin. “Connor?” She asked softly as she caressed his cheeks while feeling her own cheeks heat up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It was secret to no one that she had a crush on the brown-eyed android. Most made fun of her for it, but all of them were smart enough to not say anything around the man in question. Just feeling his soft skin under her fingers send sparks up her arms. However, it was no time to get flustered now. She was quite worried about the android in front of her. “Is there anything I can do for you?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to be alone,” he said softly. She frowned and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Con,” she said as she started to pull her hand back. Before she could he grabbed it and held it tightly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>!^Software instability^!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alone with you… does that make sense?” He asked, eyes never meeting hers and he brought her hand up to his lips. He relished in the feeling of warmth on his lips as he kissed her knuckles lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...</span>
  <em>
    <span> Connor</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said softly, feeling really worried now, “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They say deviants are all bad…” he said shaking his head, “but the one from the last case… he died trying to protect her. The woman he loved. I… I don’t know what’s true anymore.” he said, placing your hand back on his cheek. “But this feels right, so stay a sec…” he said, eyes meeting hers finally. Eyes full of something (Y/N) had never seen in an androids before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emotions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Connor this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There are cameras. If anyone sees they’re going to take you away. I don’t want to lose you, love,” she said with a shake of her head, brows furrowing in worry. He leaned his head against her forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You called me ‘love’,” he commented, intertwining his hand with the one that wasn’t on his face. Their lips were mere centimeters away now, “Does that mean I can call you darling?” He asked causing (Y/N)’s breath to hitch lightly. Her crush just called her darling. He pulled her into his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-Connor </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m heavy,” she stuttered trying to climb off, obviously flustered. He simply held her tighter with a shake of his head, whispering a sound that sounded a lot like ‘no’. “You need to put me down. We need to pretend this never happened. Connor, you’re acting a lot like a deviant, and if they catch you, you’ll be deactivated. P-Put me down. That’s an </span>
  <em>
    <span>order</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>!^Sof tware </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>In  stability^!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>!^Softw</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>are Instab  ility^!</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>!^Soft  ware Instability^!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fought against his coding, against his morals, against everything he’d ever known until finally, he was free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>No.</b>
  <span>” He moved his hand to tuck some hair behind her ear, “I think.. I think I’m in love with you,” he breathed before guiding her face to his with a finger under her chin. “God, you’re prettier than any </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> android I’ve ever seen. And your voice is the,” he struggled to find the words, “it’s more beautiful than any sound I’ve ever heard. And you’re</span>
  <em>
    <span> funny,</span>
  </em>
  <span> genuinely </span>
  <em>
    <span>hilarious,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he said looking up to her with nothing but adoration. He buried his head in the crook of her neck. “I love you, (Y/N),” he said placing a feather-light kiss to the skin there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips went into a fine line when she didn’t reply. The weight of his actions suddenly fell on him. She didn’t love him too. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>deviated.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He had deviated </span>
  <em>
    <span>on camera.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He bit his lip as he began to push her off, “Forgive me, Dete-” He was cut off by a pair of warm lips on his and soft hands running through his hair, an action he happily reciprocated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” she whispered against his lips before diving back in.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>